pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy in Sync
Fairy in Sync is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 4/21/2017. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales and Sync. Story Elise leads John and Valerie to the Viridian City gym, the two staring in awe at the inside. Valerie: You’re a gym leader?! Elise: Hm-hm! Just passed the test and became official the other day! Valerie: Oh, that is so incredible! You really are a master of Fairy types! Elise: (Sheepishly) Oh, I don’t know about that! John: What are you talking about? I’ve been hearing nonstop about your ability, your prestige and you changing how we think of Pokémon. Elise: I’m not that special. It’s my Pokémon that really did the work. I just noticed enough of what was important. So, you said you had a Fairy type evolution of Eevee? Valerie: Uh-huh! I cared for and groomed Eevee constantly, and fed it the macaroons of our region. I think that affection that I displayed towards it helped it to evolve! Elise: Hm. That’s an interesting consideration. Do you mind showing it to me? Valerie: (Nervous) Oh, of course! Sylveon, come on out! Valerie throws her Pokéball, choosing Sylveon. Sylveon: Syl! Elise: Oh wow! Elise bends down, petting Sylveon. Sylveon trills happily. Valerie walks over, Sylveon rubbing up against it. Elise: It is definetely affectionate towards you. If that is the reason for evolution will still take research. My friend told me about an Eevee expert here in the region. Maybe we can contact him. Valerie: Oh, Bill? He already knows. He had heard about my Sylveon from Professor Sycamore, and he taught some of his associates about it. There’s apparently a girl currently out in the Sinnoh region that managed to evolve her Eevee into a Sylveon based on my info! Elise: That is amazing! You certainly are on the right track on being a Fairy type trainer. You have to be observant and constantly researching. John: That’s all pretty cool. But how about that battle you promised me? Elise: Of course! Did you want an official gym battle or just a quick battle? John: Uh… Voice: Offering a casual battle? Unacceptable! The group turns, seeing a Nurse Joy storm in. Joy is wearing a pink flannel jacket and wielding a badge for the PIA. Elise: Nurse Joy. How can I help you? Joy: I am an agent of the PIA, the Pokémon Inspection Agency. I am here to inspect the condition of the gym. Elise: Inspect?! But, I was only confirmed just a few days ago! Joy: The inspection has been postponed for two years while the gym was without a leader. Director Satoshi informed me that a new gym leader was appointed and to begin my inspection straight away! Valerie: But, that’s so unfair! Being sprung up on her like that. Joy: Hey, a job is a job! Now, are you going to have an official gym battle or not? John: Hey, I’m not really interested in a gym battle. Does it really matter if it’s official or not? Joy: Inside the gym, you bet it does! There can’t be any informal battles. The risk of fraud by giving out unearned gym badges is too high in these scenarios! Elise: Fraud? Elise sighs as she looks at John. Elise: I’m sorry, but will you have an official gym challenge with me? Help me out? John: Yeah, I’ll do it. I’ll still get my battle. Elise: Ah. Thank you. Joy, will you serve as referee? Joy: You mean you don’t have one yet? Elise: I requested one be appointed by the association upon being confirmed, though they have not made it in yet, being so early. What’s more, you can observe what you need up close and personal, and ensure no foul play happens. Joy: Good logic. Fine. Joy takes her place in the referee box, while Elise and John take their positions. Valerie and Sylveon go over to the bench. Joy: What are your rules? Elise: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer that still has Pokémon able to continue! Also, only the challenger may make substitutions! John: Three on three? Perfect number! Go, Fletchling! John throws his Pokéball, choosing Fletching. Fletchling: Fletch! Elise: Go, Togetic! Elise throws her Pokéball, choosing Togetic. Togetic: Toge! John: Fletchling, go for Quick Attack! Elise: Togetic, use Ancient Power! Fletching speeds in with Quick Attack, as Togetic forms an after image. The after image forms in front of it in a silver energy ball, firing it at Fletchling. Fletchling crashes into the ground defeated. Joy: Fletchling is unable to battle! The winner is Togetic! John returns Fletchling, smiling. John: About as expected. Go Glameow! John throws the Pokéball, choosing Glameow. Glameow: Meow! John: Glameow, go for Slash! Glameow charges forward, extending its claws. Elise: Use Fairy Wind! Togetic flaps its wings, releasing a pink sparkling wind. Glameow is hit by it, though pushes through Slash. Togetic flies out of the way to dodge. John: Nail it with Thunderbolt! Glameow sparks and fires Thunderbolt, electrocuting Togetic. Elise: Let’s use Metronome! Togetic wags its fingers, them glowing blue. Togetic swings its arms, releasing several glowing Present orbs. They land around Glameow, exploding around and on it. John: Once more! Thunderbolt! Glameow fires Thunderbolt, striking Togetic again. Togetic falls to the ground, defeated. Joy: Togetic is unable to battle! The winner is Glameow! Elise returns Togetic, looking at the Pokéball. Elise: Great job, Togetic. Take a good rest. Valerie: Wow. Even in defeat, she shows off such loyalty to her Pokémon. Joy watches Elise critically, as Elise pulls out another Pokéball. Elise: My next choice! Is Granbull! Elise throws the Pokéball, choosing Granbull. Granbull: Gran! John: Thunderbolt! Glameow fires Thunderbolt, hitting Granbull and paralyzing it. Granbull is shocked from the paralysis, as Elise giggles slightly. Elise: Granbull, go for Bite! Granbull speeds into a blur, appearing in front of Glameow and startling it. Granbull Bites into Glameow, the force pushing it back. John: Whoa, that was fast! Elise: Granbull’s ability is Quick Feet. Instead of becoming slower from paralysis, it speeds up instead! Now use Play Rough! Granbull releases a thick grey smoke around it and Glameow. Yellow stars shine through the smoke as Granbull repeatedly strikes Glameow, knocking it out. Joy: Glameow is unable to battle! The winner is Granbull! John returns Glameow, looking pumped up. John: Whoo! This is getting interesting! Infernape, you rock and you rule! John throws the Pokéball, choosing Infernape. Infernape: Infer! Elise: Never seen that Pokémon before. It looks like a Fire type, but what about other typing? John: Mach Punch! Elise: Bite to Play Rough! Infernape’s fist glows blue as it charges in to punch Granbull. Granbull maneuvers to dodge with ease, Biting into Infernape’s arm. The Play Rough cloud forms around them, Granbull pounding into Infernape. It skids back, taking some damage. Elise: So, it’s a Fire Fighting combo. Fire types resist Fairy moves, but Fighting types are weak to it. You took neutral damage, and you just used a Fighting type move. John: Heh. You got us. Valerie: She identified the type match up of an unknown Pokémon in a single move! So incredible! John: Infernape, use Flame Wheel! Elise: Headbutt! Infernape’s head flame begins to surround it for Flame Wheel, when Granbull appears in front of it and rams its head with Headbutt. Infernape flinches, as Granbull uses Play Rough, encasing Infernape in smoke to take the attack. John: Flamethrower! Infernape breathes Flamethrower, as Granbull dodges with ease. It then sparks from paralysis, taking a head on Flamethrower. Granbull shakes the attack off, roaring. John: Sheesh! What a pain! Infernape, let’s match its speed. Infernape: In. John and Infernape breathe at the same rate, as the flame on Infernape’s head grows. It then wraps down around Infernape like ribbon, encasing Infernape with fire armor. The two move as one, startling Elise and Granbull. Elise: What is that?! Granbull: Gran? John: Flame Wheel! Elise: Uh, Headbutt! Infernape is surrounded by Flame Wheel and blazes across the field in an instant, scorching through Granbull. It falls back defeated. Joy: Granbull is unable to battle! The winner is Infernape! Elise returns Granbull, smiling. Elise: Great battle Granbull. And, you caused them to reveal their ace technique. Elise switches the Pokéballs out, her smile wider than ever. Elise: Now the battle begins! Go Clefairy! Elise throws a Pokéball, choosing Clefairy. Clefairy: Clefairy! Joy: A Clefairy? John: That’s your ace? This will be a cinch! Acrobatics! Elise: Dazzling Gleam! Then Meteor Mash! Infernape glows with a blue aura, moving so fast it seems like it teleported. Clefairy releases a dazzling multicolored light, slamming into Infernape like a wall and stopping it. When the light fades, Clefairy is gone, leaving Infernape confused. Infernape: In?! John: Faster than us?! Clefairy falls from the sky, fist first as she’s surrounded in blue energy. She crashes down into Infernape, it skidding back holding its shoulder. John feels the pain in his shoulder, groaning slightly. Elise spots this, as does Joy. John: Hit it with Flamethrower! Elise: Block it with Moon Blast! Then use Magical Leaf! Infernape breathes Flamethrower, it taking up the width of the whole field. Clefairy forms a pink energy sphere in her hands, firing it into the Flamethrower. It causes the Flamethrower to collapse in, most of the attack going around Clefairy. Clefairy fires dark magenta energy leaves, which pierce through the remnant flames and striking Infernape in multiple locations. John steps a foot out to keep his base of support. Both Infernape and John are panting heavily. Elise: I was right; he feels Infernape’s pain. Do I continue the fight and risk hurting him? Do I stop and risk insulting him as a trainer? John: Let’s wrap this up! Flame Wheel! Infernape’s Flame Wheel takes over the field, going to ram Clefairy. Clefairy looks back at Elise, who nods her head. Clefairy: Fairy. Clefairy’s fist is encased in Meteor Mash, slamming it into the ground as Flame Wheel engulfs her. The fire obscures the field, when a pink explosion from Moon Blast flashes through the fire. John grabs his chest, dropping to his knees. The flames fade away on John’s side of the field first, Infernape having exited synchro mode and on its knees as well. When the flames fade away from Elise’s side, Clefairy remains standing as well, suffering from a burn. Elise closes her eyes and smiles, raising her arm up. Joy: Yes? Elise: I call an end to this battle. Nothing more can come of this. John: (Panting) What? But, we’re not going to… Elise: Injure yourselves anymore, that’s right. Joy: So, what? You’re not going to reward him the gym badge? Elise: His skill and power easily earn him the gym badge. He had stated before that he was not interested in badges. Though if he wants one, I would award it to him. (Faces John) What do you think? John: Eh, I’m good. Maybe a nap will be better. Infernape: In. Joy: I see. Joy walks off, heading towards the exit. Elise: Uh, Joy? The inspection? Joy: I’ve seen enough. Joy looks back, cracking a smile. Joy: This gym is good hands. Joy walks out, as John and Infernape lie down, fast asleep. Valerie and Sylveon run over to Elise, Valerie elated. Valerie: That was amazing! You, you, you are a true trainer! Elise: Oh, I don’t know about that. Valerie: Are you kidding? You matched John at his strongest, could’ve defeated him at the end and chose not to. You, you, please teach me! Valerie bows her head low to Elise, startling her. Elise: What was that? Valerie: It is my dream to learn to become a great Fairy type trainer like you are! And the only way to do so, is to train with you! You are the world’s leading expert in Fairy types! Elise: I’m the only expert in Fairy types! Valerie: Which is why I need to train with you! I plan to one day take over my grandfather’s gym in Kalos, so he can retire in peace! Please help me! Elise gives off a pensive sigh, then chuckles a bit. Elise: I guess it’s my turn to teach the next generation. Very well. I accept. Starting today, you shall be my junior trainer! Valerie: Oh thank you Elise! I won’t disappoint you, I promise! Sylveon: Syl! Elise: I’m sure you won’t. Now, what do we do about them? Elise and Valerie look back over to John and Infernape, sleeping peacefully. Valerie: Oh, they actually do that a lot. Let them sleep. Main Events * Elise has her first official gym leader challenge against John. The battle is discontinued. * Valerie reveals that Sylveon evolves by affection. Characters * Elise * John * Valerie * Joy Pokémon * Togetic (Elise's) * Granbull (Elise's) * Clefairy (Elise's) * Fletchling (John's) * Glameow (John's) * Infernape (John's) * Sylveon (Valerie's) Trivia * This episode was originally going to be a one-on-one battle added to the end of the previous episode. Upon adding the IPA inspection, it was expanded to a three-on-three battle and its own episode. ** The one-on-one battle would've been Infernape vs. Clefairy, with Clefairy being faster before Synchro and Infernape winning after initiating Synchro. This was done against Granbull instead. * Valerie reveals Bill assisted her in discovering how Sylveon evolves. She mention that a trainer in Sinnoh has successfully evolved their Eevee into Sylveon by her stated tactics. ** This is foreshadowing for a character to appear later on. * This episode highlighted John receiving the same pain as Infernape in Synchro. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Sync Category:Sync Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles